


PROMise?

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Highschool AU, Human AU, I'm a newbie don't kill me, M/M, Prom, Rated T for Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Summary:Prom AU. Will and Nico are friends who both got stood up by their own prom dates and ended up being each other’s date instead.It’s cool, right? It’ll just be for a few hours of prom. And having fun. Maybe holding hands. Dancing so close to each other they can feel each other’s breath.It’s okay. It’s fine. It’s not like they secretly like each other anyway.Pfft. Of course not.Prompt by https://solangeloprompts.tumblr.com/post/159499023622/prom-au-will-and-nico-are-friends-who-both-got





	PROMise?

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first chapter of my first fic. I'm still in school, so updating this will be very erratic.. if anyone actually comments or kudos I'll try and keep it a little more consistent... so yeah ~ on with the show (fic)!

Nico looked around. Late by over an hour. That guy was so not starting this date off well. Nico couldn’t believe that the flirty brunette would actually stand him up, and at prom, too. He slumped down in his chair and watched as Jason and Piper chatted it up by the punch table. Percy, who had long ago stuffed his face with snacks and was probably slightly drunk, tried to drag Annabeth onto the dance floor with him. He glanced over at Will, who was standing over by the food, looking nervous- and adorable- and glancing over to the doorway, as if he was waiting for someone. Of course he was waiting for someone.

There was no way Will Solace of all people could be single. He was freaking gorgeous, and so nice Nico almost couldn’t stand it. Of course Nico would never have a chance with him. Nico turned away, trying to focus on Jason and Piper’s friendly argument about which couple on dance floor was cutest. Nico was happy Jason was finally making a move. He’d been listening to Jason try and ask Piper out since the beginning of freshman year, and frankly was quite tired of hearing about _how absolutely gorgeous_ her eyes were.

* * *

 

Well, that was a nice way to start prom. To be stood up by that girl in his Bio class that had flirted so much that Will had mostly agreed to this just to shut her up. At least now he could blatantly ogle Nico without any guilt. It was hard to hide how much he’d fallen for Nico over the last four years, ever since they started the same high school together. It was a miracle Nico hadn’t noticed yet. At least it seemed like Nico didn’t have a date, although he seemed as if he was waiting on someone. Well, maybe we can both be stood up together, thought Will, smiling a bit to himself. Cecil and Lou Ellen were off giggling about something, probably Lou Ellen’s obsession with piglets. Will, as the awkward third wheel to most of their dates, had come with a prom date partially so that he could have an easy out. But now his prom date had bailed on him and he was stuck standing around until Lou Ellen felt like driving him home. He could spend the next few hours staring at Nico, though. Nico turned his way, and Will hastily pretended like he was very immersed in drinking his punch, hoping his face wasn’t as noticeable as it felt.

“Hey, Will,” Nico’s soft voice was barely audible because of the music.

“Oh, uh, hi, Nico!” Will jumped as he saw Nico standing right behind him. How did he get there so quietly? “So, what brings you here?” _Nice way to start a conversation, Will. Ask your crush why he would possibly be at prom, on prom night. Nice._

“Got stood up by that guy that sits behind me in Language Arts. Y’know, the brunette?” Will peered closely at Nico, but he didn’t seem particularly bothered by being ditched.

“Yeah, I think I know him. I’m pretty sure he’s in my Art class, but I didn’t catch his name. I got stood up, too, i’ll bet you she did this just to annoy me.” Will added as almost an afterthought.

“Well, then we can pretend to be dates,” Nico blurted out. _Shitshitshitshit, no. Why did I say that? He’s not even gay you idiot. See, now he’s going to think you’re weird and he’s not even going to be your friend -is he my friend- anymore._ Will’s eyes had widened in surprise, his mouth formed a perfect “o” and Nico couldn’t help but think how unfair it was that Will looked so perfect even when his hopeless crush was being, well, crushed. (ehehehe crushed, get it? Okay, that was bad :P)

Except that Will hadn’t, and wasn’t, planning on turning Nico down. His tan skin flushed a rather dark shade of pink, and was bordering on tomato, and he stammered out a “Yes!” with so much enthusiasm Nico was a little taken aback.

After all, it was just two friends that were mutually pining for each other going on a fake date. What could possibly go wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it, comments or kudos are nice, thank you for reading!


End file.
